


Banquet

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Hera missed the Rebellion's celebratory banquet because she was watching Jacen, so when it's time for the Resistance banquet, Jacen has an offer for her.
Relationships: Hera Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Banquet

Jacen bent down to kiss his mother on the cheek, and she chuckled, looking up at him from her seat.

“I love you,” she said.

“Love you too, Mom,” he responded, sitting across from her. “I’m going out tomorrow, I need to get a nice suit.”

“Oh?” Hera said, raising a tattooed eyebrow. “For what?”

“Some of the Resistance is holding a big banquet on Chandrila to celebrate the end of the war. Poe invited me.”

She smiled. “I assume us old timers aren’t invited.”

“Mom-”

“I’m kidding,” she said, raising a hand. “That sounds nice, I remember they had one after the war against the Empire. I hope you have fun.”

“Where was that one?”

“Chandrila as well,” Hera said.

“How was it?”

“I heard it was very nice. The food and wine there was supposed to be amazing.”

Jacen tilted his head. “You heard?”

Hera nodded. “Oh, I didn’t go.”

“Why not?”

She shrugged.

“Needed to watch you,” she said. “You were just a toddler.”

Jacen blinked in surprise, his mouth falling slightly open.

“Mom… I’m sorry.”

“What?” Hera said. “Don’t be sorry! Jacen, I was so happy that I got to spend time with you, I was always so busy before with the war. Besides, I didn’t really want to get all dressed up anyway, you know that’s not my thing.”

Jacen nodded slowly.

“I… okay.”

Hera reached out to cup his cheek in her hand, tracing a line over his face with her thumb.

“Don’t worry about me, Jacen. I’m happy that you’re happy. And I’m so proud of you.”

Jacen smiled gratefully, nodding against her hand.

* * *

“Mom?” Jacen called from the common room of the  _ Ghost _ .

“Yes?”

“Can you come here?”

Hera frowned and pushed herself up out of her seat in the cockpit. Jacen was supposed to be leaving pretty soon for that banquet, so she hoped whatever he needed wasn’t going to stop him. Hera walked into the common room to see him dressed in his nice suit and tie, but he was holding a long white garment bag with a hanger atop it. Hera tilted her head.

“What do you need?”

Jacen thrust out his arm with the garment bag, smiling at her.

“I want you to come with me to the banquet. I found your nice pantsuit, so you don’t have to go look for it.”

“Jacen, that’s sweet, but you should enjoy yourself.”

“I will with you, Mom,” Jacen said. “I just feel bad you missed your first banquet because of me.”

“That wasn’t your fault, and it’s nothing to feel bad for anyway.”

Jacen shrugged. “Maybe. But… you’ve been such an amazing mom to me, you’ve given me so much, and… I just want to give you this one thing.”

Hera smiled at her son, who had long green hair pulled back (but in a high bun, not a low ponytail like his father always preferred). She walked over slowly, and Jacen pushed the garment bag forward, but Hera ignored it and just tightly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Jacen hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder. The garment bag hung over Hera’s back while he hugged her, and when she pulled back, she gently took the bag from his hands.

“I’ll go get ready,” she said. “Thank you, Jacen.”

Jacen smiled at her. “Of course. My friends will be excited to meet General Syndulla.”

“Oh, I see your real intentions,” Hera said with a laugh, knowing full well he was joking.

Hera had experienced more than her share of pain and heartbreak. But her son… well, he made it all worth it. 


End file.
